The Ice Maiden
CE Human Cleric Auril 3 / Wizard 3 / Mystic Theurge 10 HP: 105 (16 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: BAB: +4 Attack: Abilities: STR 14, DEX 16, CON 20, INT 20, WIS 20, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +12, Ref +08, Will +18 Skills: Concentration +17, Diplomacy +14, Disable Device +12, Hide +12, Knowledge (Arcana) +18, Knowledge (Religion) +18, Knowledge (History) +10, Knowledge (The Planes) +11, Knowledge (Local) +10, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +12, Spot +9, Survival +19 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Infernal, Abyssal Feats: Endurance, Die Hard, Improved Initiative, Domain Spontaneity, Profane Boost, Arcane Disciple, Eschew Materials Possessions: Patron: Auril Features: Human Qualities Spontaneous Casting: The Ice Maiden can channel stored spell energy into inflict spells that the cleric did not prepare ahead of time. She can lose any prepared spell that is not a domain spell in order to cast any inflict spell of the same spell level or lower. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: The Ice Maiden cannot cast spells that are in opposition of her alignment. She cannot cast spells with ‘Law’ and ‘Good’ in their spell descriptors. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): The Ice Maiden has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of her faith through her holy symbol. She can rebuke or commands such creatures. She may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 7 times. She gains a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Chosen of Auril: One with the Elements (Su): The Chosen of Auril is treated as if he/she had a permanent Endure Elements effect, negating only the dangers posed by colder temperatures. Mastery of Cold (Su): The Chosen of Auril can alter an Arcane spell when cast so that it utilizes a different element from the one it normally does. This ability can only alter spells with the acid, fire, electricity or sonic descriptors. The spell’s casting time is unaffected. The caster decides whether or not to alter the spell’s energy type when he/she begins casting. The Chosen of Auril can only change the element in a spell he/she casts to ‘Cold’. Control Weather (Su): Once per day, the Chosen of Auril can control the weather of an area, as per the Control Weather spell. The Chosen of Auril is limited to creating fog, sleet, frigid cold, blizzard or thaw conditions, however. Sure Step (Su): The Chosen of Auril is considered under the effects of a Freedom of Movement spell when on snow and ice. Bonus Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At Will- Ray of Frost 3/Day– Cone of Cold, Zajimarn’s Ice Claw Prison (Ice Claw) 1/Day– Polar Ray 1/Tenday- Zajimarn’s Avalanche (Obedient Avalanche) Immunities (Ex): A Chosen of Auril is immune to Poison and Disease. The Chosen receives a 25 resistance to elemental attacks from cold. He/she is also immune to aging, does not age, and is effectively immortal. Feats: Snowcasting, Frozen Magic, Cold Spell Specialization, Piercing Cold Spellcasting: Wizard Spells Per Day (CL 13): 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 3 / 3 / 2 Cleric Spells Per Day (CL 13): 6 / 5+1 / 5+1 / 5+1 / 4+1 / 4+1 / 3+1 / 3+1 / 2+1 Combat/Tactics: The Ice Maiden prefers allowing others to handle matters such as combat, considering herself too important. When in combat, she uses her vast array of spells to defeat her enemies. Most of her spells consist of ice and cold spells, powerful enough to damage those who have resistances and immunities to such things. Friends/Allies: Ultimately, the Ice Maiden only trusts and intimately knows her deity, Auril. She does surround herself by others that she normally believes can assist her. The Snow Weird, the last living member of the Cabal of Frost, and Uther Runefist, transformed into an Ice Paraelemental creature, are two individuals who she sees as important allies and advisers. Foes/Enemies: The Ice Maiden has numerous enemies, primarily on Alesund. Of them, the city of Bergen, and numerous tundra barbarians oppose her. On the mainland, very few know of her, but leaders in the north know of her, and know to be weary of her, should she ever get complete domination of Alesund. Appearance: The Ice Maiden is of average size for a Human woman, but has eyes that are stark white, hair that is stark white, and skin that is blue, because of her rebirth as the Chosen of Auril. These features make her look akin to the Arctic Elves, but her bone structure is obviously Human. Personality: The Ice Maiden is highly religious, having been indoctrinated into the worship of Auril and having been proclaimed her Chosen. She does not tolerate failure, and has no qualms with killing those who fail her, even those that are not easily replicable. History: In the year 949, a child was born to a couple living in a small community five miles to the northwest of the city of Grindal, on the island of Alesund. That night, the entire settlement was attacked by a squadron of Icegaunts, Undead created by the reanimated bodies of those who had perished from the cold. The creatures entered into every dwelling in the community, killing all who lived there, except for the small child that had been born only hours before. With the baby, the frozen Undead traveled north, into the frozen wastelands of the northern reaches of the island. There, they returned to their creators, who promptly destroyed the Undead creatures, and sent their souls back into oblivion. A trio of two Ice Weirds, and one Snow Weird, known as the Cabal of Frost to the people of Alesund, were the ones who had authorized the slaughter and the kidnap of the baby girl. For the next three decades, the Cabal of Frost raised the girl in the tundra of northern Alesund, under harsh conditions. The girl who grew into a hardened woman was not even given a name, with the Cabal of Frost simply addressing her as ‘Chosen One’. This was, because, they considered her the Chosen One of Auril, one who would eventually take on the power Auril granted her, and plunge the world into an eternal ice age, or she would be destroyed. Led on by portents, divinations and dreams the Elemental Weirds believed were from their patron, Auril, the Cabal of Frost trained the girl in the fundamentals of Arcane Magic, and the worship of Auril. In the year 980, at the age of 31, the Cabal of Frost ended their training of the Chosen One. Fully indoctrinated, and proficient in both Divine and Arcane magic, the Cabal of Frost explained her purpose in life: To become the Chosen of Auril, and usher into the world a new ice age. She was not the first to attempt to become the Chosen of Auril, the Weirds confessed. They had been training candidates for centuries, but none proved worthy, and thus, had been destroyed like anything else that was weak. Opening a portal to the Paraelemental Plane of Ice, the Cabal of Frost explained to the Chosen One how to receive Auril’s power and favor: She was to into the domain of Cryonax, the most powerful entity and defacto ruler of the plane, and steal an elixir known as the Heart of Winter. From there, she was to trek to the Mountain of Ultimate Winter, thought to be the coldest place in the multiverse, where even creatures native to the Paraelemental Plane of Ice find too cold, and where even Cryonax, the self-appointed ruler of the plane, feared, and climb up to a cave a mile high. Once inside, she was supposed to drink the Heart of Winter elixir, and stab herself in the stomach with an icicle. She would die, and reraise as the Chosen of Auril. Knowing what he task was, the Chosen One set off, into the portal, and into the Pareelemental Plane of Ice, to meet her fate. The Paraelemental Plane was nothing like Alesund. The warmest one could hope for was akin to the coldest, windiest nights of Alesund. As such, the Chosen One was already at a disadvantage. Using her training, the Chosen One warded herself against the harsh clime, and proceeded to located and sneak into the Chiseled Estate, domain of Cryonax. Breaking into the fortress, the Chosen One magically located the Heart of Winter, and augmented herself to be capable of stealing it. Fighting against a contingent of Umber Hulks that were augmented by Cryonax, the Chosen One successfully took into her possession the magical elixir, and escaped the fortress with her life. Trekking to the Mountain of Ultimate Winter, all while avoiding and fighting the servants of Cryonax, The Chosen One climbed atop the mountain, to a cavern one mile above the ground. Inside, the Chosen One found what seemed to be a makeshift shrine, with a large altar made of ice, and large icicles growing in various patterns, including the holy symbol of Auril. Exhausted and weak, the Chosen One struggled to break a large icicle growing from the cave ceiling above her. Falling upon the alter behind her, the Chosen One raised the Heart of Winter to her lips, and imbibed the elixir. As an unbearable coldness spread throughout her insides, the woman used her last reserves of strength to raise the icicle in her hands, and plunge it into her stomach. Then, feeling an unbearable coldness, she gave in to the darkness eating at her senses. A mighty avalanche fell down the mountain, at this point, swallowing up the body of the Chosen One, and small shrine dedicated to Auril, and the foolhardy creatures pursuing the woman in the name of Cryonax. On the Prime Material Plane, a portal opened in the camp of the Cabal of Frost, and the Chosen One stepped out, transformed by Auril into her Chosen. Her brown hair had been replaced with hair white as snow. Her pale skin had taken a blue pallor. Her soft brown eyes were now stark white and as bleak as the tundra. The Chosen One had become the Chosen of Auril. The two Ice Weirds that made up the Cabal of Frost attacked the woman, claiming her to be an imposter to the title. Handily, the Chosen of Auril killed the two. The surviving Snow Weird knew then, that the Chosen One had indeed succeeded, and that she was the Chosen of Auril. The Snow Weird swore fealty to “The Ice Maiden”, a moniker that the Chosen One approved of, and chose to refer to herself as. Using fell magics, the Ice Maiden has begun a campaign to bring the world into a new age of eternal ice. Undead creatures make up the bulk of her army, but savage Humans residing in the tundras of northern Alesund have also joined under her banner. Slowly, but surely, the Ice Maiden expands the expanse of her domain further south each season, like the glaciers of the Northern Lands. Motivations and Goals: The Ice Maiden seeks to conquer the island of Alesund. The does not wish to stop there, however. Ultimately, the Ice Maiden seeks to plunge all of Okarth into a massive ice age.